


Ang Siyensiya ng Pagtatapat/The Science of Confessions

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tagalog, Translation, Wikang Filipino
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Kung tutuusin, wala naman talagang kakaibang mangyayari bukas, maliban na lang sa bukas, ay ang araw na magtatapat si Sherlock ng kanyang tunay na nararamdaman para kay John.





	Ang Siyensiya ng Pagtatapat/The Science of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Science of Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798968) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> This work is a translation in Wikang Filipino/Tagalog of the fanfiction The Science of Confessions authored by FinAmour.
> 
> To the author,  
>  _Maraming salamat sa pagkakataong ito na ibinigay mo, FinAmour. ^^_  
>  (Thank you for the chance you have given me, FinAmour. ^^)

Bukas ay Sabado. Ang tipikal na klima sa _London_ tuwing buwan ng Pebrero ay malamig at maulan. May katahimikan sa _Baker Street_. Nagplano si Mrs. Hudson na dalawin ang kanyang kapatid. Ang _New Scotland Yard_ naman ay walang maibigay na desenteng kaso na pwedeng pagtiyagaan.

*************

“Patapos na ang linggo,” sabi ni John habang nagbabasa ng peryodiko ng agahan na iyon. “Anong gagawin mo bukas?”

Pansumandaling tumigil si Sherlock sa kanyang ginagawa at nilingon ang kanyang kasama sa bahay.

“Bukas? Bakit mo naitanong?”

Makaraan ang ilang segundo, tahimik pa ring magkatitig ang dalawang lalaki. “Wala lang. May mapag-usapan lang.” sabi ni John, sabay bigay ng pabirong ngiti.

Minsan kapag ngumingiti si John nakakalimutan ni Sherlock kung paano bumuo ng mga salita.

“Wala rin akong maisip,” nasabi rin niya sa wakas, habang pilit na isinasantabi kung paanong ang mga mata ni John ay lalong nagiging malamlam at mistulang sapiro.

“Ah, ako rin,” sabi ni John, mistulang ang sinag ng araw ng umagang iyon mula sa bintana ay animong tumatalbog sa buhok niya. “Wala rin akong plano. Mukhang dito na lang ako, kasama mo.”

_Mahusay._

“Ah, ganoon na nga,” ang nasabi na lang ni Sherlock.

*************

Hindi pa naranasang umibig ni Sherlock noon sa kahit na sino, bago dumating si John. Kahit dati ni hindi niya isinaisip na ang pagtatapat ng nararamdaman sa isang tao ay nararapat na paggugulan ng panahon. Sa katunayan, ni hindi niya kinonsidera ang magmahal, tapos.

Inaamin niya na sa kawalan ng kaalaman tungkol sa bagay na iyon, medyo hindi niya alam ang dapat niyang gawin.

Hindi naman masalita si John, kaya’t hindi sigurado si Sherlock kung ang hayagang pagtatapat ay magiging matagumpay. Kung kaya’t ang napagpasiyahan niya ay ligawan si John sa pamamagitan ng sunud-sunod at planadong pagpapahayag nito.

Pinag-isipan niyang mabuti kung sino ang makapagbibigay sa kanya ng mabusising payo tungkol sa bagay na ito. Pagdating sa usaping pampuso, ang taong tangi niyang pinupuntahan ay si _John Three Continents Watson_ mismo, isang romantiko, at talaga namang nagkaroon ng kasintahang higit pa sa kung ilan ang nabilang ni Sherlock.

_Lima, noong nakaraang taon._

Ngunit ang pakikipagusap kay John tungkol dito ay makakagulo sa plano ni Sherlock, at patunay na magiging katapusan ng isang kabang-abang na pangyayari.

Naisip na rin niyang tanungin si Lestrade, ngunit ang sekretang pandaw ay maaaring hikayatin siya sa isang bagay na hindi siya sanay gawin, katulad na lamang ng pag-inom ng alak at pag-usapan iyon. Mas gugustuhin pa ni Sherlock na maupo at hintaying matuyo ang isang bagong pininturahan kaysa mag-aksaya ng gabi sa loob ng mabaho at maamoy na _pub_. Nariyan rin si Mrs. Hudson, ngunit hindi rin siya sigurado kung nararapat siyang magtanong tungkol sa pag-ibig mula sa isang tao na ang kaalaman ay nanggaling lamang sa mga babasahing pangkababaihan at ilang taong pagiging kasal sa isang mamatay-tao na _drug lord._

Hindi. Upang makapag-isip siya ng mga paraan para maipahayag ang kanyang nararamdaman na hindi kasuklamsuklam, hindi ginaya at hindi nakakatamad, kailangan niyang makipag-usap sa iba’t-ibang uri ng tao—iyong mga nagtagumpay sa isang relasyon.

Sa kanyang palagay, ang paraan na may pinaka-kaunti ang nagmungkahi ay ang pinaka-magandang solusyon. Kung kaya’t gumawa siya ng isang palihim na _online survey_ , kaysa manghingi pa siya ng payo sa mga taong nakakakilala sa kaniya. Matapos makakuha ng ilang mga tugon, pumili siya sa mga ito, nag-isip at nagsiyasat siya ng husto, kasama na ang mga sa palagay niya ay matitipuhan ni John base na rin sa mga detalye. Sa huli ay ay nakapili rin siya ng anim na katangi-tanging suhestiyon.

Nang Biyernes na iyon ay masigasig na nagpatuloy sa kanyang gawain si Sherlock hanggang sa maghatinggabi at nagpaalam si John sa kanya na mauuna na sa pagtulog. Umimik lamang si Sherlock, ngunit ang kanyang mga mata ay sinusundan ng tingin si John hanggang sa makaakyat ito sa kanyang silid.

Kung sakaling magtagumpay ang kaniyang plano, ito na ang huling pagkakataon na panonorin niyang mag-isang magtungo sa silid si John.

*************

Mga romantikong gawain na isasagawa para kay John bago ang isang aktwal na pagtatapat ng nararamdaman

(suhestiyon ng mga hindi kilalang tao mula sa _internet_ na nakagawa na ng mga sumusunod)

  * Pang-aakit gamit ang maingat na pagpa-plano ng susuoting damit
  * Mga talulot ng rosas sa kama. _~~(gawain: kontakin ang homeless network para sa koleksyon ng rosas)~~_ ~~~~
  * Pagpuri, mga posibleng palayaw na maaaring ang ibig sabihin ay pagpapakita ng pagmamahal. ~~(gawain: magsiyasat ng mga pangalan na maaaring magugustuhan ni John)~~
  * Mga romantikong salita na nakasulat sa piraso ng papel at nakakalat sa lugar na kapwa tinitirahan o ginagalawan – sa banyo, sa _laptop_ , sa loob ng bulsa ng pantalon?
  * Magregalo ng oras / pumayag manood ng gusto niyang palabas / ihatid siya sa may pintuan kapag aalis siya (ito ay magpapatunay kung gaano ko siya hahanaphanapin kapag wala siya)
  * Biglaang paghalik – ayon sa resulta ng mga nakaraang gawain. Maaaring masyadong delikado? (mismong gusto ni John tama?)



*************

**Unang Gawain:**

**“Noon gusto ng asawa ko kapag sinosorpresa ko siya sa pamamagitan ng pagsusuot ng mga hapit na damit. Minsan kapag dumating siya galing sa trabaho, nasa sala ako at naghihintay, o kaya naman kapag bagong gising siya, nagsusuot ako ng mga damit na paniguradong hindi niya ako matatanggihan – kung minsan nga hindi na siya makapaghintay na mahawakan ako.” – Leah S.**

Para sa unang gawain, kailangan ni Sherlock na magplano ng perpektong pananamit – iyong alam niyang kapag nakita ni John, hindi ito makakatanggi. Sigurado siyang mahilig si John sa _wool vests_ , _knit jumpers_ , at iba-ibang uri ng _plaid_. Ngunit hindi nagmamay-ari si Sherlock ng mga ganoong uri ng damit. Upang makahanap ng inspirasyon, naghanap siya sa sarili niyang damitan. Mga magagarang terno at ordinaryong damit na medyo may kaiksian na. Wala siyang nahanap pa rin.

Mistulan ay natalo siyang napabuntonghininga at pinid na isinara ang pinto. At nang magawa niya iyon, ay saka niya natagpuan ang kasagutan. Nakabitin iyon sa kanyang harapan.

Ang _Belstaff._

O, oo nga.

Nakita na ni Sherlock kung paano siya sulyapan ni John sa tuwing suot niya ang malakas makahimok na damit na ito. Kung paanong mistulang mag-alab ang paningin ni John sa tuwing itinutuwid pataas ni Sherlock ang kuwelyo ng damit na lalong nagpapainam ng kanyang postura. Lalo na sa kanyang mga pisngi.

Napapangiti niyang hinaplos ang makapal at matibay na tela.

Paniguradong hindi siya matatanggihan.

Tuwing Sabado ng umaga, kadalasang nagigising si John ng mga alas-otso ng umaga, naroon si Sherlock at naghihintay sa kanya. Labinglimang minuto bago mag-alas-otso, nasa banyo na si Sherlock at naglalagay ng pinakamahal niyang pomada sa kaniyang buhok at pabango naman sa kanyang leeg. Pitong minuto bago ang takdang oras, nagbalik siya sa kaniyang kuwarto at pansumandaling tumayo sa harap ng _Belstaff_. Tinitigan niya ang damit panlabas at napaismid pagkatapos ay tinanggal niya ito sa sabitan at isinuot.

Paalis na siya sa kuwarto ng mapadaan siya sa harap ng salamin, napataas ang kanyang kilay ng makita ang sarili bilang pagbibigay puri sa kanyang kabuuan. Pagkatapos ay umikot siya sa kinatatayuan at tuluyang lumabas ng kuwarto. Sapagkat wala ng iba pang nararapat na gawin kapag suot na ang damit panlabas na iyon.

Banayad niyang ibinagsak ang sarili sa _sofa_ at naghintay.

Apat na minuto makalipas ang takdang oras, lumabas si John ng kaniyang kuwarto, naka-pantulog, magulo ang buhok at kinukuyumos ang mata.

Si John Watson na isinasagawa ang mga ordinaryong bagay na hindi kailangan ng katalinuhan at lahat ng ito ay nagpapabilis ng tibok ng puso ni Sherlock.

“Magandang umaga, Sherlock,” bulong ni John, nilampasan niya si Sherlock habang papunta sa kusina. Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ay napatigil siya at nagtatakang napatingin kay Sherlock. Ang kanyang mga malamlam na mata ay taas-babang minamasdan ang kahabaan ng panlamig.

“Magandang umaga rin, John,” bati ni Sherlock sa malamyos na tinig habang itinutuwid ang kaniyang kuwelyo pataas.

At siya ay naghintay.

_Kapag suot mo ang panlamig na iyan, nakahuhumaling kang tingnan._

  _Tingnan mo ang sarili mo, pa-misteryoso pati mga pisngi mo._

_Ang ganda talaga ng hubog ng katawan mo, Sherlock. Hindi ko alam kung makakapagpigil pa ako na hindi ka mahawakan._

Kumukutitap ang mga mata ni John na para bang nagpipigil tumawa, sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Sherlock habang sa kaniyang mga labi ay unti-unting gumuguhit ang isang magandang ngiti.

“Nilalamig kaba?” ang naitanong na lang John.

“Nilalamig ba … ako?” pag-ulit na patanong ni Sherlock ng may pagtataka.

“Nakapanlamig ka,” wika ni John sabay ng kaunting pagkilos ng baba upang ituro ang kabuuan ni Sherlock.

Napatitig na lamang si Sherlock at lalong hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ng _Belstaff._

“Magpapakulo lang ako ng tubig,” muling ngumiti si John at napapailing na nagtungo sa kusina.

**_Unang Gawain_ **

**_Resulta: Hindi nagtagumpay_ **

**_Pandagdag: Mukhang hindi ako mananalo sa kagustuhang makapagtimpla ng tsaa._ **

************

**Ikalawang Gawain:**

**“Para sa isa sa mga anibersaryo naming, umuwi ako ng bahay sa isang kama na puno ng talulot ng mga rosas, gawa ng aking asawa. Isa iyong romantikong paraan, parang sa pelikula. At meron siyang natanggap na espesyal na pabuya kinagabihan. ;)” – Jules N.**

Naisip ni Sherlock na masyadong magastos ang bagay na iyon ngunit hindi naman siya ang nakaranas nito. At hindi ba’t iyon naman talaga ang pagiging romantiko? Nakita na niya si John na namili ng iba’t-ibang uri ng rosas at iba pang uri ng halaman para sa sarili niyang panliligaw, kung kaya’t siguro ay natural lamang nga iyon.

May hardin ng rosas sa parke ng _Regent_ , kaya’t ng Biyernes na iyon, nagpadala siya doon ng isa sa mga miyembro ng kanyang _homeless network_ upang manguha ng mga iyon. Nang bumalik ang babae makalipas ang dalawang oras, may hawak na itong isang punog bag ng talulot ng mga rosas. Hindi naiwasan ni Sherlock na mapansing lanta na ang lahat ng mga ito.

“Patay na ang mga rosas na ito,” sabi ni Sherlock.

“Nasa kalagitnaan tayo ng taglamig,” ang sagot naman ng babae.

Bahala na nga, naisip ni Sherlock. Ang rosas ay rosas—iyon ang natatandaan ni Sherlock na nabasa niya kung saan. At tsaka, hindi lang naman sila talulot, buong bulaklak pa. Isa pa, higit pa sa talulot ang nararapat na ibigay kay John. At sa kung anumang dahilan, may kagandahan na matatagpuan sa mga patay na bulaklak.

_Kahit na ang mga nalanta ay may kagandahan pa rin, sapagkat namuhay rin silang maganda minsan._

Dalawampu’t pitong minuto makalipas ang alas-nuwebe ng Sabado ng umagang iyon, nagtungo si John sa banyo upang maligo. May labingdalawa hanggang labingpitong minuto si Sherlock upang isagawa ang kanyang gawain, depende na rin kung maisipan ni John mag-ahit. Nagtungo siya sa kuwarto ni John dala ang bag ng rosas at ikinalat ang mga ito ng mabuti sa paraan na makatatanggap siya ng pabuya sa huli.

Matapos ay kinuha niya ang kaniyang _mobile phone_ at kinuhanan ng litrato ang kaniyang ginawa. Bumalik si Sherlock sa kaniyang kuwarto at naghintay ng reaksyon.

Nang sumara ang gripo sa banyo, bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sherlock. Ang buong katawan niya ay sabik habang nag-aabang. Hindi na siya makapaghintay kung anong sasabihin ni John.

_“Ang ganda ng kuwarto Sherlock. Maraming salamat.”_

_”Ang ganda talaga nito. Halika nga rito at ng maumpisahan na natin ang pabuya mo.”_

Hindi nga lang iyon ang nangyari.

“SHERLOCK! ANONG GINAWA MO?”

Hindi siya nakasagot. Hindi naman niya ugaling sumigaw kapag malayo ang kausap.

May mga yabag ng paa, mabigat, at pagkatok sa kaniyang pinto.

“Sherlock!”

“… Ano iyon, John?”

“Buksan mo ang pinto, pakiusap.”

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa pinto ng kaniyang kuwarto at binuksan iyon. Dahil dito, nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na masilayan ang lalaki sa kaniyang harapan. Namumula ang mukha ni John, ngunit hindi dahil sa pagkapukaw na seksuwal.

“Maaari mo bang sabihin sa akin kung bakit may nagkalat na damo sa kama ko?” nangangalit na tanong ni John.

“Mga rosas iyon, John.”

“Ako …” napalanghap at nagbuga si John ng hininga. “Muli, bakit?”

“Kasi maganda ang mga rosas.”

“Sherlock.” Nagpipigil na kinuyumos ni John ang kanyang mga kamay at lumapit kay Sherlock. “Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo? Ilang araw akong magtatanggal ng tinik sa higaan!”

Sobrang lapit na ni John, nararamdaman na niya ang paghinga nito, malalim at saliwa. At ang mga mata nito’y pinandidilatan siya habang naghihintay ng kaniyang pagtugon.

_Dapat may pagka-romantiko iyon, John_

_Gusto kong gawing maganda ang lahat para sa iyo, John. Sapagkat ang buhay ko ay maganda kapag naroon ka_.

“Nakakatamad tingnan ang kuwarto mo. Naisip kong lagyan ng mga iyon para maiba naman,” sabi ni Sherlock.

Muling nangalit ang panga ni John at halatang nagpipigil ito na may masabi pa siya na maaari niyang pagsisihan.

“Lilinisin _mo_ ang mga iyon, Sherlock. At kung hindi, doon ako matutulog sa kuwarto mo mamayang gabi.”

 _Oh_.

Mukha naman palang naaayon pa rin kay Sherlock ang lahat.

“Oo naman, John. Pasensiya na.”

_Hindi ko nga lang maipapangakong lilinisin ko kaagad ang mga iyon, ano._

**_Ikalawang Gawain:_ **

**_Resulta: Bahagyang nagtagumpay_ **

**_Pandagdag: Kapag ang isang sekretang tagapayo ay masyadong maraming ginagawa para malinis ang mga nagkalat na rosas sa kama ng isang manggagamot, hindi talaga iyon maiiwasan._ **

*************

**Ikatlong Gawain:**

**“Ako at ang aking kasintahan ay nagtatawagan ng kung anu-anong magiliw na palayaw. Medyo nakakaloko pero espesyal iyon sa aming dalawa. At pinupuri ko siya sa tuwing may pagkakataon ako. Hindi siya napapagod na makarinig ng mga matatamis na salita, iyon bang, maganda siya, matalino, at isa siyang hiwaga para sa’kin.” –Annie K.**

*************

**_Mga pwedeng palayaw_ **

**_Unang kategorya: Mga hayop (Tunay at/o kathang-isip?)_ **

**_~~Alaga~~ _ **

**_~~Lovebird~~ _ **

**_~~Tigre~~ _ **

**_~~Cuddle Bear~~ _ **

**_~~Tupa~~ _ **

**_~~Honey Bunny~~ _ **

**_~~Kuting~~ _ **

**_~~Cuddle Bug~~ _ **

 

**_(Karimarimarim. Paanong kinikilig ang mga tao sa ganitong tawagan?)_ **

 

**_Ikalawang Kategorya: Mga Hinurnong Pagkain (Mahilig si John sa mga ito)_ **

**_~~Baby Cakes~~ _ **

**_~~Sweetie Pie~~ _ **

**_~~Honeybun~~ _ **

**_~~Stud Muffin~~ _ **

**_~~Cupcake~~ _ **

**_~~Cookie~~ _ **

 

**_(HINDI.)_ **

****

**_Ikatlong Kategorya: Mga Magiliw na Palayaw na Nagmula kay John (Na maaari o hindi rin pwede sa kanya)_ **

**_Ungas_ **

**_Tanga_ **

**_Bobo_ **

**_Arsehole_ **

**_Mayabang_ **

**_Loko-loko_ **

**_Siraulo_ **

*************

Oras na ng tanghalian at si John ang naghahanda.

“Sherlock,” tawag nito mula sa kusina. “Gumagawa ako ng tinapay na may palaman. Gusto mo ba ng isa?”

Nag-angat ng tingin si Sherlock mula sa papel kung saan nakasulat ang kaniyang mga listahan ng posibleng palayaw. Nahihilo siya. Hindi siya nagugutom ngunit paniguradong sisigawan siya ni John kapag hindi siya kumain.

“Sige,” sabi niya.

Hindi siya sigurado kung ano ang susunod na mangyayari. Masyado siyang tuliro sa hindi magandang resulta ng mga nakaraang gawain niya kung kaya’t nais talaga niyang magtagumpay ang isang ito. Ang kaniyang utak ay mistulang sasabog sa dami ng mga posibleng palayaw at bago pa niya mapigilan ito ay bigla na lamang lumabas ang mga salita sa kaniyang bibig.

_Unang Kategorya._

“Gusto ko ng, _pie_ , erm, _cookie_ … _muffin_ … _cake_ , hmm, _fresh scones_.”

_Hindi. Hindi. Magtigil ka._

Bilang kapalit ng isang positibong tugon, napasilip si John na may bahid ng pagkalito habang pinupunasan ang kamay gamit ang tuwalya.

“Ano? Hindi ako gagawa ng mga iyon.”

“Erm.”

_Ikalawang Kategorya: Mga hayop, mga hayop na lang. Ang mga hayop ay kaibig-ibig. Ngunit si John ay natatangi, nag-iisa lang siya sa lahat. Walang ibang katulad niya! Pumili ng isang hayop na natatangi at maganda!_

“ _Angora rabbit. Okapi. Long-eared jerboa_.”

“Sherlock, ayos ka lang ba?” dali-daling iniwan ni John ang ginagawa at naglakad patungo sa kanya na puno ng pag-aalala.

Palagi na lang nag-aalala si John para sa ikabubuti niya. Kahit ngayon, kahit walang saysay ang mga sinasabi niya.

Agad na binaliktad ni Sherlock ang kaniyang listahan upang hindi iyon makita ni John habang ang lalaki ay naglapat ng kaniyang kamay sa noo ni Sherlock, banayad at maingat.

“Medyo may sinat ka nga,” sabi ni John habang dinadama ang pinsgi ni Sherlock.

_Ikatlong Kategorya._

“Oo, Ayos lang … ako, ‘wag ka ngang parang … tanga.”

Napaangat ng kilay si John. “At siya’y nagbabalik,” sabi nito ng nakangiti. “Pinag-alala mo ako sandali.”

Nanatili ang mga daliri nito sa gilid ng mukha ni Sherlock, at ang lalaki ay pilit na nilalabanan ang tukso na damhin pa ang haplos na iyon.

_Purihin mo siya. Kahit isang magandang bagay tungkol sa kanya._

“John?” medyo namamaos ang boses niya.

“Ano iyon, Sherlock?”

“Gusto ko lang sabihin na, erm, iyong paraan ng paggawa mo ng …”

_Ang iyong pagtawa … ay tulad ng musika._

_Ang iyong amoy … ay mistulang langit._

_Ipinaparamdam mo sa akin palagi na … parang ako ang pinakama-pakana at pinakainteresanteng tao sa buong planeta._

“Ang iyong paraan ng, erm, paggawa ng tinapay na may palaman … ay mainam.”

_Ano raw?_

Nanatiling nakatingin sa kaniya si John. Unti-unti nitong inalis ang kamay sa kanyang mukha at nanatili naman sa kaniyang balikat.

“Hm, siguro nga,” at natawa si John. “Ibig sabihin, oo ‘yan.” Nginitian siya nito sa paraang siya lamang ang nakagagawa at binigyan ng pisil ang kanyang balikat bago naglakad pabalik sa kusina.

**_Ikatlong Gawain:_ **

**_Resulta: Isang malaking kapalpakan_ **

**_Pandagdag: Simula ngayon, “John.” na lang. Mas tunog romantiko pa kaysa sa ibang bagay na maaari kong itawag sa kaniya._ **

*************

**Ikaapat na Gawain:**

**“Minsan, nag-iiwan ako ng mga mapang-akit na linya na nakasulat sa piraso ng papel para mahanap niya—sa salamin sa banyo, o kaya naman sa bulsa ng kaniyang pantalon. Gustong-gusto niya ang nakakahanap ng mga sikretong mensahe buong araw.” –David S.**

 “Sherlock,” narinig niya ang boses ni John mula sa banyo ng hapong iyon. “Ano ‘to? May bago ba tayong kaso o kung anuman?”

_Pwedeng ganoon na nga._

“Ano bang sinasabi mo, John?” tugon niya. Nagkunwari siyang naiinis ngunit hindi naman.

“May _post-it_ sa may salamin.” Lumabas si John ng banyo hawak ang papel at binasa iyon.

“Matutuwa talaga ako kung magiimbestiga ako ng katawan kasama mo, kung pwede ka. –SH”

Napadasal si Sherlock na sana ay hindi napansin ni John ang pamumula niya.

“Oo,” napahalak siya bago tumugon. “Siyempre naman, tungkol ‘yan sa—“

_Imbitasyon para masusi nating mapag-aralan ang katawan ng bawat isa, John. ‘Wag ka ngang parang tanga._

“—tungkol sa isang katawan sa _Bart’s_ nito lang. Pero hindi na kailangan sa ngayon.”

“Ah,” napanguso si John at hinaplos ang dilaw na papel. “Ayos lang ba kung itatapon ko na’to? Ayaw naman natin na magkakalat sa banyo.”

_‘Wag mo itapon, John._

“Bahala ka kung anong pakiramdam mong nararapat na gawin.”

Ilang sandali pa ang nakaraan, sinamahan na ni John si Sherlock sa sala. Pagkaupo niya sa kaniyang upuan, nagbukas siya ng kaniyang _laptop._

“Sherlock.” Napatigil siya at muling humugot ng papel mula naman sa _keyboard_. Iniipit iyon sa pagitan ng kaniyang hintuturo at hinlalaki. “Ginamit mo na naman ba ang _laptop_ ko?”

Wala sa isip ni Sherlock na lingunin pa ang kausap.

“Nagiging sanhi ka ng hindi normal na pagtibok ng aking puso. SH,” basa nito.

_Mas nakakakilig pa kapag ikaw ang nagsabi._

Siguro naman, SIGURADO namang mas halata ang isang ‘to. Kung kaya’t naupo si Sherlock at naghintay sa pagdating ng sandaling mapapa- _a-ha_ si John.

“Meron pang detalyadong guhit o,” pagpapatuloy ni John. “Hindi ko akalaing magaling ka palang gumuhit.”

At doon ay tuluyan ng napalingon si Sherlock.

“Alam ko naman ang bawat parte ng katawan ng tao,” paninigurong sagot niya kay John.

“Puso ito.”

“Oo. Magaling.”

“Para saan?”

_Iginuhit ko para sa’yo, John. Dahil sinasagisag ng puso ang pag-ibig at pagmamahal, at ang mga iyon ang kung ano ka sa akin._

“Wala akong magawa.”

Natawa si John. “Ayos ah. Parang tunay. Kung ganoon dapat natin ‘tong isabit sa may patungan.”

_Iyon na ba iyon?_

_Hindi mo nakikita kung anong nangyayari dito?_

_Ituturing mo na lang ba iyang isang guhit lang ng bata?_

“Hindi na kailangan, John. Ayos lang.” Tumayo si Sherlock sa _sofa_ , at nagtungo kay John para kuhanin ang papel. Kinuyumos niya iyon at ibinato sa basurahan. Pinanood lamang siya ni John, hindi kumukurap, walang kibo. Nang makabalik si Sherlock sa <i>sofa</i>, tahimik silang nagpatuloy sa kanilang gawain.

Naiirita si Sherlock. At dahil sa sobrang pagkairita niya, nakaramdam siya ng pagod. Dahil rin ditto, nakatulog siya.

Ilang oras ang lumipas, nagising si Sherlock sa boses ni John. “Mas nakakapangilabot ka pa kaysa sa tatlong _homicide_. SH,” sabi nito.

Nagkuyumos si Sherlock ng mga mata at nag-angat ng tingin kay John na nakatayo sa uluhan niya.

“Nakita ko sa bulsa ng pantalon ko, may ideya ka ba kung paano ito napunta doon?” Pumatlang kaunti ang labi nito at palabas na dinampian ng dila ang parteng iyon. Hindi _iyon_ gusto ni Sherlock. Sa tuwing ginagawa kasi ito ni John, pakiramdam niya ay mawawala siya sa matinong pag-iisip.

“Wala akong maisip. Siguro nahulog noong naglalaba ako,” naiinis na sagot ni Sherlock habang patalikod siyang nahiga upang umiwas.

“O, talaga? ‘Yan siguro ang panaginip mo kanina. Hindi ka kailanman naglaba.”

“Siguro medyo mabait lang ako ngayon.”

“Kung ano pa man ang dahilan,” sabi ni John. “Isang mataas na pagpupuri na ito mula sa’yo. Kaya kung sinuman ang makakatanggap nito sana maintindihan nila kung ano ang nilalaman nito.”

Dagling napalingon si Sherlock upang tingnan si John, umaasang mababasa niya ang kung anumang damdamin ang mababakas niya rito, ngunit nakatalikod na ang lalaki.

“Pupunta muna ako sa palengke para mamili ng ilang kailangan,” sabi ni John habang isinusuot ang kaniyang panlamig at nagtungo sa pintuan. “Babalik rin ako mamaya.”

**_Ikaapat na Gawain_ **

**_Resulta: Palpak_ **

**_Pandagdag: Ang tanga mo, John._ **

*************

**Ikalimang Gawain:**

**“Minsan kasindali lang ng paglalaan ng dagdag na oras kasama nila. Ipinapakita nito na naiisip mo talaga sila. Isa sa mga ginagawa ko—palagi ko inihahatid palabas ang asawa ko sa tuwing paalis siya. Masyadong magulo at madami kaming ginagawa tuwing umaga. Kaya minsan, iyong dagdag na kaunting oras na makakasama ninyo ang bawat isa bago kayo sumabak sa buong araw ng trabaho, napakahalaga niyon.” – Ryan T.**

Iyong unang bahagi hindi masyadong mahirap. Tuwing umaga palaging kasama ni Sherlock si John, kung minsan pa nga ay napipilitan siyang gawin ang mga bagay na hindi niya masyadong gusto, basta napapasaya niya si John.

Ganoon rin naman si John sa kanya.

Minsan, kapag napagbuksan ni John ang telebisyon kung saan ang palabas ay isang walang kwentang _talk show._ Hindi nagrereklamo si Sherlock.

Sadyang hindi nga maitatanggi ang lalim ng nararamdaman niyang pagmamahal sa lalaki.

Kung kaya’t nang sabihin ni John na lalabas siya sandali, sinubukan ni Sherlock na isantabi ang kanyang pagkainis at upang bumangon. Nang binuksan ni John ang pintuan ng 221B at bumaba ng hagdan, kaagad sumunod si Sherlock, hanggang sa magkapantay na ang kanilang mga balikat sa huling baitang ng hagdan.

“Sherlock,” mahinahon at naaaliw na sambit ni John. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

Pagal na napabuntong-hininga si Sherlock, dahil sa puntong iyon, ang katanungang iyon ay sadyang sigurado higit pa sa dahilan nito.

Pinipilit kong mapansin mo ang pagtingin ko sa’yo, ang kaso hindi yata gumagana.

“Sinusundan kita,” sagot ni Sherlock.

“Oo, nakikita ko nga,” bahagyang nilingon ni John si Sherlock ngunit ang kanilang mga mata ay hindi nagtama.

“Gusto mo bang, er, sumama o anuman? Siguro dapat magsuot ka ng karagdagang …”

“Hindi na,” tugon ni Sherlock. “Hinahatid lang kita.”

Doon lamang napagtanto ni Sherlock kung gaanong mistulang sumikip ang hagdan, at kung gaanong napakabango ng amoy ni John.

“Kung ganoon, salamat,” natatawang sagot ni John. “Mukhang kaya ko na mula rito.”

“Oo naman,” bulong ni Sherlock.

Hinarap rin ni John si Sherlock, at dahan-dahan ring pumaling ang lalaki sa kanya.

“May kailangan ka pa ba?” tanong ni John sa kaniya habang nagsalubong ang kanilang mga paningin.

_Oo._

Pinag-aralan ni Sherlock ang mukha nito. Ang mga guhit nito sa noo, sa baba, at ang maninipis na balbas sa pisngi at sa leeg. Hanggang sa napadako ang kanyang tingin sa labi nito.

“Wala na,”

**_Ikalimang Gawain_ **

**_Resulta: Malalaman pa lamang_ **

**_Pandagdag: N/A_ **

*************

**Huling Gawain (Opsyonal – Depende sa naging resulta ng mga nakaraang hakbang)**

**“Ang biglaang panghalik. Walang maikukumpara sa pagkakataon kung saan bigla na lamang niya akong hahawakan at hahagkan na para bang ako lang ang nag-iisang tao sa mundo.” – Caden G.**

Biglaan.

Mahilig si John sa biglaan, iyong medyo tipong maaaring ikapahamak, at talagang mahilig si John na sumuong sa kapahamakan.

Lalo na kapag silang dalawa lang.

Kaya’t nanatili silang nakatayo, hindi kumikilos. Sa huling baitang ay tahimik silang magkaharap. Ang kanilang mga katawan ay ilang dipa lamang ang pagitan. Ang kuwarto ay balot sa katahimikan maliban na lamang sa kanilang paghinga.

“Sigurado ka?” tanong ni John.

“Oo, sigurado ako,” bulong ni Sherlock, ang kaniyang kalamnan ay mistulang pinupulupot.

_Gawin mo na._

Huminga si Sherlock, at ang kaniyang labi ay waring nangangatal sa maaaring mangyari.

_GAWIN MO NA._

Nanatitiling nakatitig si John kay Sherlock na hindi kumukurap at para bang mayroon siyang inaasahang mangyari.

_Halikan mo na siya._

Ngunit natagpuan na lamang ni Sherlock ang kaniyang sarili na para bang nakakandado sa kanyang kinatatayuan, hindi makagalaw na para bang binabangungot.

Tumango si John at ang kanang bahagi ng kanyang labi ay bahagyang umangat.

“Sige,” sabi nito. Bahagya siyang lumingon pagilid upang sulyapan ang mukha ni Sherlock. “Kita na lang tayo mamaya,” At mukhang marami pa siyang nais sabihin, ngunit hindi na niya itinuloy.

Hindi pinanood ni Sherlock ang paglabas ni John sa pinto at pag-alis matapos nito isara iyon.

 Nanatili lamang siyang nakatayo roon, nakatitig sa sahig, pilit na nilulutas ang misteryo kung saan siya nagkamali.

Para kasing lumalabas na ang ginawa niyang pagsisiyasat ay palpak lahat—gayonpaman, hindi siya naniniwala na iyon ang dahilan.

Ang may kasalanan, wala nang iba, kundi ang pagiging madamdamin. Walang mali sa mga detalye, kung hindi sa kaniyang nararamdaman. Ang puso niya, magmula pa noon, puro mali na lamang ang nagiging desisyon.

At nararapat lamang na tanggapin niya iyon.

Muli siyang humakbang sa hagdan paakyat ng 221B.

Ngunit bago pa man niya magawang makahakbang sa ikatlong baitang, narinig niya ang malakas na pagbukas ng pintuan sa likuran niya.

 

*********

Ang tunog ng mga yabag ng paa habang palapit ito kay Sherlock ay patuloy at may layunin. Matibay na mga kamay ang humablot sa kanyang magkabilang balikat, at bago pa niya mapagtanto kung ano ang nangyayari, ay naiikot na siya ng mga kamay na ito.

Nawalan siya ng balanse na muntik na niyang ikatumba ngunit matitikas na braso ang pumulupot sa kanyang baywang upang hindi siya mahulog. Nahigit niya ang hininga nang maramdaman niya ang pares ng mga labi na masigasig at patuloy na humahalik sa kanya. Kumalat ang kakaibang init sa kaniyang buong katawan, at siya ay natuliro sa nakakahilo at nakawiwiling pakiramdam.

Ang puso niya ay waring nakikipaghabulan habang ang kaniyang utak ay naglalabas ng libong uri ng salita. Ngunit mayroon lamang nag-iisa sa mga ito ang nagmamay-ari ng kanyang buong atensyon.

_John._

Hinayaan ni Sherlock ang sariling katawan na makuntento sa pakiramdam ni John, napabuntong-hininga siya sa kanilang halik. Ipinulupot rin niya ang kaniyang mga braso sa balikat ng lalaki at hinila ito palapit pa sa kaniya, at humalik, ng humalik, ng humalik, ng humalik.

_Hindi kapani-paniwala._

_Kahanga-hanga._

_Napakagaling._

Nang itinigil niya ang paghalik, iyon ay dahil napagtanto niyang hindi niya alam kung bakit ito nangyayari, at hindi niya matitiis na hindi malaman ang dahilan.

Bahagya siyang lumayo at tumingin kay John na sa mukha nito ay may mababakas ang isang kakaibang kasiyahan.

“Ganoon kung paano gawin ang biglaang paghalik,” sambit ni John na may nakalolokong ngiti sa mukha.

_Ano?_

_Alam niya?_

_Pero paano?_

Nagmukhang wala talagang alam si Sherlock nang tanungin siya ni John, “Mukhang mayroon kang mga katanungan.”

“John, paano mo nalaman ang tungkol sa, er—“

“Alam kong may kakaibang nangyayari. Ganoon rin kasi ang mga ikinikilos mo, pero mas nagsimula akong

kmagtaka ng mabasa ko iyong pangalawang _post-it_ na papel—na sobrang kakaiba talaga.”

“Oo, medyo halata nga—teka, hindi ah. Hindi ‘yon kakaiba. Nakakakilig kaya.”

“Pareho,” tugon ni John na puno ng pagmamahal. “Pero hindi ko alam kung mapagkakatiwalaan ko ba ang nararamdaman ko. Alam kong kapag nagkamali ako, mapupunta tayo sa alanganing sitwasyon.”

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Sherlock. “Pero … paano mo naman nalaman na may biglaang paghalik?”

“Nabasa ko sa mga sinulat mo, kanina noong natutulog ka. Hinintay ko kung ano ang susunod mong gagawin pero mukhang kailangan mo ng kaunting tulong.”

Napanganga siya sa pagkagulat. “John! Binasa mo ang mga pansarili kong dokumento?”

_Iba ka talaga, John._

_Dapat alam ko nang malalaman mo rin._

_Diyos ko, mahal na mahal talaga kita._

“Nasaktan ako do’n ah,” pagsisinungaling niya.

“Hindi kaya,” sagot ni John, na totoo nga naman.

Hinawakan nito ang mga kamay niya at nagnginitian sila sa isa’t-isa.

“Sherlock,” wika ni John habang nakatingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay. “Hindi mo kailangang gawin ang mga bagay na iyon para lang ligawan ako, alam mo ba ‘yon?” Pinaghabi nito ang kanilang mga daliri.

“Matagal mo nang ginagawa ang bagay na iyon simula ng magkakilala tayo.”

Napanguso si Sherlock at napaisip. “Kung ganoon naman pala, pwede ko nang sabihin sa’yo na …”

Pinagtaasan siya ng kilay ni John. Napalunok si Sherlock bago siya muling nagsalita.

_Na ikaw ang pinaka-katangi-tanging tao sa buong kalawakan._

_Na gusto kitang muling hagkan, ngayon, bukas, sa araw-araw, at sa mga nalalabi pang araw ng ating buhay._

_Na hindi ko naisip na sa tagal ng panahon, ay makahahanap ako ng isang taong kukumpleto sa akin tulad ng ginagawa mo._

“Mahal kita,” sambit ni Sherlock, at ganoon lang iyon kasimple at kakumplikado.

Nagliwanang ang mukha ni John higit pa sa liwanag ng sikat ng araw, o ng buwan, o ng estrelya, o ng kahit ano pang katawang selestiyal na hindi nairehistro ni Sherlock sa kanyang isipan. Hindi siya naging handa sa reaksyon ni John, ngunit napahanga rin siya nito ng husto kaya’t ninais niya muling sambitin ang mga katagang iyon.

“Mahal kita, John.”

“Oo na nga, kuha ko na,” tugon ni John na hindi mapigilan ang pagngiti. “At Sherlock,” pahabol nito, sa paraang ang pagkakabigkas ng kanyang pangalan ay waring may halaga na tanging ito lamang ang nakagagawa. “Kailangan mo rin malaman na mahal rin ki—“

Ngunit bago pa man matapos nito ang sasabihin, ay binigyan na siya ni Sherlock ng isang biglaang halik, sarili niyang bersiyon.

**_Huling Gawain_ **

**_Resulta: Tagumpay_ **

**_Pandagdag: Mahal niya rin ako_ **

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Filipinos,
> 
> _Ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagsalin ako ng isang gawa sa ating lenggwahe. Bagama't hindi ko matitiyak na akma ang mga salitang nabasa ninyo sa orihinal na kuwento, nawa'y naihatid ko naman ang nilalaman nito. Maraming maraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Suportahan po natin ang orihinal na kuwento! :)_
> 
> _\- Leev_


End file.
